From DE 202009000282U1 is known a suspension device for posters, where the device includes a rail with a magnet designed to co-operate with a wire in the poster's edge.
Methods of this type have the weakness that the magnet clip is typically not suited for hanging. There is known a system for magnetic suspension, in which the magnets are fixed connected to a suspension profile but hereby this profile becomes less flexible and furthermore, the end user cannot without further ado shorten the profile as needed since the fixed built in magnets also have to be sawed through.
It is the object of the invention to provide a method whereby there is achieved a higher flexibility.